McRolling in love
by NCR Ranger
Summary: It had to begin somewhere, didn't it ?


6:30 pm

Steve checked his watch again. The digital readout didn't lie.

It was 6:30 pm, for certain. Steve had to be sure.

This current evening, he was seated alone at a booth, in an The Old Spaghetti Factory, dressed a bit more formally that he would otherwise be; in a steel-shaded blazer and trousers, with a dark blue shirt.

Steve didn't usually eat at such places- he was more of a pizza and steak man, personally, partially ignoring the advice of his doctor-, and he usually didn't dress that when when out to eat either, but, then again, a proper, Italian, sit down establishment like TOSF was better suited to what he had in mind for plans tonight.

That is to say, he wasn't supposed to be dining alone. Someone was supposed to meet him here, and within the next 10 minutes, if his watch was telling him correctly.

A woman, to be precise.

 _Catherine Rollins_.

Steve found himself creasing his lips, moving them around. He couldn't help himself, it was just a unavoidable nervous tic.

Which was absurd, he kept telling himself. SEALs didn't get _nervous._ He had been trained to do- and had done- things like leaping out of a perfectly good aircraft while it was high in the sky, exiting a submerged submarine off the coast of a hostile nation, and parkour-ed his way over the rooftops of Honolulu. He'd done things that should have anyone _else_ feeling nervous.

Now _he_ was feeling that way, and he was somewhere where that should be the _last_ one you should have. Real Italian food was soothing, relaxing to have, but here he was, stressing.

Or, to be more accurate, it wasn't stress, or nervousness. It was really just a form of real, legitimate fear, that he would do something wrong tonight. Something clumsy, that would ruin his vibe of being relaxed, calm, and in control.

And, of course, that he could tell the woman coming here how he really felt.

 _Catherine Rollins_.

The solitary SEAL braced his elbows on the table, and began to rub the back of one hand with the other, thinking of how he'd even gotten to this point.

Truth be told, he'd been admiring- in a respectable, gentlemanly way, of course- ' Cath ' for a while. She was beautiful, yes, that was undeniable: long, well maintained dark hair that was often tied up into a bun ( as per Navy regs ), intelligent eyes, and in good, trim shape. She was funny, and liked to laugh, even at the water cooler-style jokes that were so common in the military. And, she could disassemble and reassemble an M16A4 in the dark, _under_ par time.

For a military man, she was a complete package.

So, why had it been so hard to Steve to approach her then ?

It was all just like high school, where girls were strange, unknown quantity ( well, technically, they still are; the global shoe market would crash without women to buy them all ). Or, just like his early days in the Navy, where he'd kept running into attractive female ensigns who were all chipper and eager to follow all protocols to the letter.

Even less than a month ago, Steve McGarrett had been just tiptoeing along when it came to ' Him and Catherine '. They'd met several times, mostly while on shore leave, and they'd formed a rapport that even pretty much right away, had some strange ( in a good way ) kind of, _electric_ undercurrent to it. The kind where you got that tingling sensation all over you when she was in your presence.

But, Steve, being Steve, hadn't had the courage to go right out and tell her, or insinuate, or anything like that, to Catherine, that he liked her. And that he was interested in taking things a bit further.

Things had stayed that way for a while, until just a few week ago.

Back then, Steve had been trapped under a shower of Taliban bullets, while lying wounded behind a sand berm running along the width of a desolate plain somewhere in the Afghanistan hinterlands. He'd been in poor shape to fight, and the enemy, aggressive ( if lacking in discipline, of course ) , was closing in rapidly on his position.

The situation had been more than a little bad, to say the least.

But, he'd not been alone. At that point in time, and his life, Steve had his comrade and mentor , Joe White, right there to stand with him.

Well, technically, Joe had been the only one standing. Steve had still been prone, fighting off the pain of his injuries, while the older SEAL engaged their foes with a relatively un-battered and tarnished AK-74 he'd salvaged from somewhere. In the midst of the gunfire roaring back and forth, he'd taken a moment to exact two promises from the younger man he was so zealously guarding.

" _Steve, when we get back, promise me you_ will _ask Catherine out._ "

Of all the things you could say to someone on the field of battle, that was pretty close to last. But, then again, SEALS weren't everyone. Military men were essentially all brothers, then SEALs included for certain, and part of being someone's brother was that you gave them advice, and you told it to them straight.

You wanted them to lead a cheerful life, whether they knew how to or not.

Through the pain of his wounds, and his raging thirst, Steve had listened to Joe. And, acknowledging the cliched nature of it, came to an epiphany:

He'd had to have someone else to tell him what he knew all along: he liked Catherine Rollins. And, it was time to stop beating around the bush, and have it be clear to her.

* * *

" Sir ? "

A woman's voice nearly had Steve leaping/ falling out of his seat, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Quickly recovering, he turned to see who'd addressed him, and found it was actually a waitress. Good looking ( on some level; Steve was a man, after all, he couldn't ignore that ), with the name ' Jennifer ' on her name tab.

" Oh, I am sorry, sir. Didn't want to startle you. Its just, you seemed a bit lost. Can I get you some water ? "

Hastily standing, Steve tugged his blazer evened out again, and replied.

" Ah, actually, yes. Yes, I could use some. Could you, um, bring two glasses of it ? Someone's supposed to meet me here. Soon. "

" Oh ? " Something about Jennifer's rather impressed tone implied that she expected a tall, well dressed, obviously-military man like Steve to have a female companion to eat with him.

" Yeah. Its a girl I'm interested in. Served in the Navy together, and well, now I've asked her to spend the evening with me. Maybe I can finally tell her what's on my mind ".

His admission surprised him. In every way, that said a lot about what Steve did feel about Catherine; he was ready to open up to her. No more hiding, or skirting around it any more.

" Worked here long enough to see this happen pretty often enough ", Jennifer remarked amicably. " It usually works out, actually, especially for you solider boys. Especially when the girl in uniform as well. I think you'll do fine ".

Steve smiled a little. It was good to have a vote of confidence.

" Speaking of which, is that her ? "

!

Jennifer indicated with her head somewhere behind Steve. Instantly turning around again, Steve found that-

Yes, it was her !

She'd just walked in through the doors, dressed superbly in a red blouse,and a short tan dress. Her hair was down, looking even better than it did when it was in its bun form. Hanging over her right shoulder, was a medium sized purse that perfectly matched her dress.

 _Well, how about_ that _for a magnificent sight ?_

" That's her, allright, yes. ", Steve admitted, feeling his pulse quicken.

" Hmm, she's a pretty one ", Jennifer observed.

" Shall I get you that water now ? "

Catherine began weaving through the maze of tables that covered the floor, head turning left and right, searching for Steve.

" Oh, um, yes. Thank you, Jennifer. "

" Very well. Be nice to her, ok ? "

With that final helpful comment, Jennifer offered a reassuring nod, and then left.

Catherine was still on the move, and getting rather close. She still hadn't spotted Steve yet, but it was only a matter of time. Besides, its not as if Steve _wanted_ for that to continue.

It was time to put the rubber to the road.

 _Ok, ok. Here goes._

 _" Catherine Rollins ! "_

She wasn't far off, so Steve didn't have to call out too loudly, just enough to get over the general hum of conversation, and the clatter of cutlery. It did the trick; the beautiful brunette ( always go for brunettes, boys, they got more fire where it counts ) heard him, and looked his way.

 _No turning back now_

Putting a smile on his face ( which felt real enough, not so much nervous ), Steve waved, and beckoned her over.

It caused his mood to lift when she smiled back, and set course right for where he was.

Seconds later, she reached him.

" Miss Rollins. Hello. ", Steve greeted her.

" _Miss_ , hm ? I'd call that an upgrade . ", Catherine chuckled, putting her hand out to him.

Shaking hands, or hugging ? Steve hadn't actually thought about which one he'd do. Shaking hands seemed too official, but-

Oh. How about-

Instead of shaking the proffered hand, Steve took a bit of a leap, and kissed it instead.

" Oh ! Getting all chivalrous on me, are you ? "

Her lighthearted response was just what Steve had hoped for. Things were looking good, so far.

Now, to keep them that way.

" Kind of, yes. Pops did what he could to raise me that way, so, blame him "

" Chip off the old block, eh ? "

Steve shrugged, and smirked.

" A little. "

He gestured to the booth.

" Please, be seated. Ladies first. "

With a bemused eyebrow raise, Catherine did as he asked, sliding easily in, setting her purse down beside her. Steve followed suit, across from her.

It'd be easier to look at that pretty face of her from this angle, anyway.

" I hope you approve of this place. Somehow, Pizza Hut didn't seem fitting, and I know you wanted to have some Italian. "

" After having the Navy feed me their version of food ? Definitely ", Catherine confirmed.

" Oi ! Navy chow is what keeps it running. Along with coffee. "

His companion tipped her head to one side. " You get coffee in the field ? "

The conversation was rolling nicely, so far. He'd talked with her before, of course, but not in a setting like this.

It all felt, _better._ Relaxed. Easy.

" What ? Oh, no, no. We just struggled by on MREs. But, aboard ship ? All the coffee we could drink, and we needed it. Bitter, yeah, but it was coffee. Caffeine's worth _gold_. "

Catherine chuckled again, and Steve found himself smiling again. Things _were_ going well, that was for sure.

And, if he wasn't hallucinating, she did look as attractive as ever. Up close, he could tell she'd even applied a little lip gloss. Not smearing some red paste over her lips, which would ruin the look, but some kind of, well, glaze, basically. It'd changed the lips color just a bit, and they looked really smooth.

Kissable.

 _Woah. Tap the brakes, you. Don't just dive in._

 _We don't need to rush this. We can take it slow._

For the next minute or so, they chatted, with mostly just a variety of small talk. They swapped stories about their early experiences in the navy, from Catherine's first storm at sea, to Steve first time rappelling off a wall ( you can't get up walls very easily, that's why we have them ), and discussed how different it was to be back on land again after months and months of traveling over the world's oceans , all while locked into the crowded and bustling confines of a naval vessel, with a few jabs thrown in about how the US Expeditionary forces would be nothing without the Navy to carry them around ( which is true ).

All the while, though, that electric undercurrent was still there.

Or, at least Steve could feel it. It was getting harder to concentrate on neutral subjects, actually. Joe White had been right all along: Catherine really had gotten his attention, and that was when he and she weren't even in the same country !

She was sitting across from him, now. Pointless to fight it any more.

Finally, after Jennifer briefly interrupted them to serve the water Steve had asked for earlier, the SEAL decided enough was enough.

It was time to go ahead.

" So, Steve, what about our appetizers ? " Catherine inquired. " Ask for those yet ? Otherwise, I'll have to do it, and you'll be stuck with whatever I choose ".

Personally, Steve didn't think he'd mind.

But, first.

 _Just, do it_.

" _Well,_ actually, Cath, ", Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

" Hmm ? ", She tipped her head again, her usual gesture for curiosity.

" This ? I wanted you to come here, because, well, I wanted this to be our first romantic outing. "

 _Cat's free now._

" I've been wanting to for a while ", Steve continued, before the clearly surprised woman could respond. " You, well, you're what I want, romantically, I mean. I should've said it sooner. I don't know why. It just seemed like it was mutual. "

" Is it, is what I was wondering. "

Well, _that_ was pure high school. Steve berated himself furiously in his head.

Yet, at the exact same time, it felt very, very good. Like he'd done something truly worthwhile, on par with joining the Navy, or serving with the SEALs in action.

Now, it was just a matter of how Catherine took what he'd just said to her.

With a now racing pulse, Steve reclined, doing his best to seem relaxed. A second or two went by.

Then, Catherine's surprise changed, to a soft, warm smile.

The most amazing thing Steve'd ever seen ( ahead of even a perfectly polished M14 SOCOM rifle )

" Mr McGarrett. Let's be honest here: You want to kiss me, don't you ? "

!

She'd caught him looking at her lips before, evidently. Right ?

Well, it didn't matter. She was right as right could be.

" You, um, know that could seal the deal, right ? ", Steve noted, even as he slowly began to slide out from around the table.

" Oh, sure. I know that. But, you're right. "

" About everything ", she added, her tone softening to match her smile.

Well, that was all there was to be said, at least.

Without any more preamble, Steve slipped out from the booth, came around to Cath's side.

He sat beside her, and she turned to face him. Even close to her now, Steve discovered the hint of a perfume she'd applied at some point earlier-

Steve closed the distance, and kissed her properly, finding he was right about those lips.

She put a hand on his thigh.

Yes, this was a a _fine_ night indeed.


End file.
